


Deep.

by StrangerBlood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Richie que iba a volver a Derry -Pueblo del cual ya ni siquiera recordaba- a enfrentarse a "eso" mientras los recuerdos vuelven con más fuerza entre más tiempo pasa allí, se hubiera reído en su propia cara y quizá lo hubiera ocupado en uno de sus monólogos.Pero ahora, que realmente había ocurrido solo se preguntaba como su vida había cambiado en menos de una semana.Los recuerdos de Eddie y su amor por él fue algo que siempre lo llevó consigo, como una de las pocas cosas que no iba a olvidar jamás, Eddie, Bill, el Club de los perdedores fueron de las pocas cosas que se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria."-¿Familiares de Edward Kaspbrak?-Richie ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, se levantó del asiento y se acercó al doctor intentando dejar de frotar sus manos con nerviosismo.-Soy su esposo-le dijo, Eddie lo iba a matar cuando se enterara pero no podía decirle al doctor "¡Hey! ¿Sabes? En realidad soy su amigo de la infancia, tuve una especie de Crush con él cuando pequeño y resulta que lo conversamos y somos algo, pero aun no le ponemos nombre."-¿Cómo se encuentra?-"





	1. prólogo.

_ **Lograron detenerlo.** _

El precio por lograr lo impensable había sido demasiado alto, habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado ¿Cómo era posible? Todos sintieron que mientras daban un paso hacia adelante, retrocedían dos ¿Por qué? No entendía que habían hecho mal, habían combatido con todas sus fuerzas, habían intentando de todo porque no hubiera más gente de la necesaria involucrada pero inconscientemente no lo hicieron, si lo hubo, hubo gente inocente en medio.

_ **El costo fue alto.** _

Entre lágrimas habían jalado a Richie intentando alejarlo del lugar, no podían entender como es que habían terminado las cosas así, habían logrado pararlo -Lo lograron una vez- habían parado con todo esta vez, ya no eran los niños que bajaron por aguas sucias a combatir con _eso_, ahora -27 años después- eran todos adultos, eran personas responsables pero no se dieron cuenta que cuando pusieron el primer pie en Derry fue como si aquellos adultos -en los que se habían convertido- habían quedado atrás y no habían logrado avanzar con ellos como se suponía que iba a ser.

_ **¿Valió realmente la pena?** _

Ninguno sabía realmente la respuesta. En cuánto se habían encontrado en el restaurante Chino fue como si volvieran a ser los chiquillos que se juntaban en los Barrens, los mismo que iban a la casa club casi a diario, los mismo que se saltaban algunas clases y los mismos que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como les fuera posible.

** _¿Seguirían siendo amigos cuando fueran adultos?_ **

Las palabras de Stan resonaron en la mente de cada perdedor a medida que se acercaban a Derry, la verdad es que no -no del todo- casi la mayoría había perdido el contacto en cuanto se fueron de Derry ¿Para que tenerlo? Las cosas estaban cambiando y ellos cambiaban también, no sentían que valía realmente -aún que lo ignoraran- ellos siempre serían perdedores, después de todo,_ la ventaja de ser un perdedor es que no tienes nada que perder_.


	2. Capítulo uno.

Richie se sentó en las incomodas sillas de plástico que les brindaba el hospital -tampoco es que tuviera de donde escoger- apenas y habían llegado a tiempo para ponerse en reclamar por algo cómodo para sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores e imaginaba que una caída de varios metros sin tener nada con que cuidarte al caer no era algo de lo que fuera a salir invicto. Lo que más sentía era un horrible dolor de cabeza naciente justo en el centro de su cuerpo y como el hecho de que uno de sus tobillos ya ni siquiera lo sentía -de hecho la zapatilla comenzaba a apretarle de forma peligrosa el pie- el resto de golpes y heridas estaban en segundo plano y de hecho el mismo estaba en segundo plano con sus heridas, lo importante era Eddie.

Abrió los ojos -que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado en primer lugar- y la imagen frente a él le saco una sonrisa sincera, porque vamos, sus amigos merecían ser felices desde siempre -el los apoyaba y la verdad es que siempre lo sospecho- no espero que fueran los únicos que terminaran teniendo contacto entre ellos pero no le molestaba, de hecho eso lo hacían aún mejor, ellos dos fueron capaz de lo que ningún otro perdedor fue capaz _Mantener sus lazos unidos._

Haciendo una leve mueca cuando tuvo que apoyar bien sus pies para acomodar su peso en la silla negó. Aún no entendía como es que habían sido capaces de salir de aquel lugar, de correr con Eddie en sus brazos mientras todo fuera comenzaba a desaparecer, como si la guarida de Pennywise jamás hubiera existido y el mismo payaso tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Como si fuera un mal recuerdo.

El mismo había comprobado la herida de Eddie en cuanto había salido por completo del maldito trance y era profunda -demasiado para su sano juicio- y pensó que lo iba a perder, que perdería lo que una vez perdió de niño, solo que esta vez no iba a poder recuperarlo. De hecho lo había hecho, por un par de segundos el corazón de Eddie había dejado de latir y lo único que había tenido como respuesta había sido la perdida mirada de este hacia su persona, pero no iba a dejarlo morir.

Había puesto sus manos sobre el pecho de Eddie y había comenzando a practicar maniobras para reanimarlo y puede que no fuera médico -no estaba ni cerca de poder cuidarse a si mismo- pero lo intento, intento primero con las compresiones y luego con la respiración boca a boca -ahora que lo pensaba había besado a Eddie y la verdad es que sentía sus mejillas ponerse rojas cada vez que lo recordaba- pero había funcionado, habían bastado pocas compresiones para que el corazón de Eddie volviera a latir y con eso todo el grupo sintió que respiró de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que Richie recuerda es salir de la maldita casa sin esperar a ver como se derrumbaba para correr al auto de Ben metiéndose con Eddie en la parte de atrás, teniendo cuidado con mantener su herida presionada y llegar al hospital en cuestión de minutos -quizá fueron horas para él- solo estaba seguro que Eddie había llegado con vida al lugar.

-Toma-

Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y observó el café frente a él para alzar la vista a quien se lo ofrecía y le sonrió levemente tomándolo entre sus manos para darle un sorbo, sabía reconfortante.

-Gracias-le dio otro sorbo y se recargo por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Se que querrás quedarte-comenzó arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a Richie-pero dependiendo de lo que nos diga el médico apenas y podremos estar poco tiempo aquí, además estas herido-negó-estamos heridos todos, asique con Bev llegamos a la conclusión de que vamos a esperar respuesta de Eddie para esperar a que nos revisen luego-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Bev?-preguntó curioso.

El contrario solo se encogió de hombros y le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano a acomodar su cabello.

-Cuando estas casado con el primer amor de una de tus mejores amigas las cosas cambian-

-Eres un maldito jabón-

Stan solo le golpeó el brazo -con el que no sujetaba el café- con su mano para negar ante sus palabras.

-Maldito bocazas-le reprochó más no se alejó de allí-Eddie estará bien, no te darás ni cuenta cuando el doctor salga a decirnos que esta en perfecto estado, solo es cuestión de aguantar un poco, deberás armarte de paciencia esta vez ¿Si? No estás solos, estamos todos contigo, no lo olvides-

Richie no respondió, solo volvió a sumergirse en el café, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en otras cosas en lo que salían para avisar lo que estaba pasando con Eddie y la verdad es que tenía miedo de levantarse el a preguntar.

-Mike se devolvió a Neibolt Street, va a ver que paso con el lugar y nos va a esperar en la casona-terminó su café.

-¿Dónde esta Bill?-preguntó al buscar a su amigo pero solo encontró su chaqueta sobre la silla.

-Bev y Ben lo llevaron a ver al médico un poco antes, estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua, no se que habrá pasado allí pero mientras veníamos para acá estuvo delirando un poco y preguntado por Georgi-Bajó la mirada-se que _Eso_ se metió con nuestros mayores temores, lo hizo conmigo, lo hizo con Bev, no dudo que lo hizo con ustedes asique la verdad es que tengo algo de miedo, Bill estuvo yendo a terapia un tiempo para intentar superar lo de Georgi y temo que todo lo que sufrió se haya ido por la basura en cuestión de minutos-

Richie votó su café ya vacío y coloco una de sus manos en la espalda de su amigo intentando reconfortarlo. Por lo poco que habían hablado ellos -en el poco tiempo de tranquilidad que tuvieron- se enteró que Bill estuvo con un cuadro de depresión por culpa de lo que pasado con Georgi y por culpa en mayor parte por sus propios padres, la única visita que le hicieron lo había dejado casi catatónico, aún había cosas que se le escapaba pero por lo que había entendido ellos solo terminaron de cerrar el capítulo del cual Bill aún no podía escapar.

Antes de que siquiera lograra abrir la boca el doctor salió por la puerta ganándose no muy lejos de esta mientras buscaba por el lugar.

-¿Familiares de Edward Kaspbrak?-

Richie ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, se levantó del asiento y se acercó al doctor intentando dejar de frotar sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Soy su esposo-Le dijo, Eddie lo iba a matar cuando se enterara pero no podía decirle al doctor "¡Hey! ¿Sabes? En realidad soy su amigo de la infancia, tuve una especie de Crush con él cuando pequeño y resulta que lo conversamos y somos algo, pero aún no le ponemos nombre." -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Estable, la verdad es que me sorprende que siga vivo, lo trajeron prácticamente muerto-le miró-no te mentiré muchacho, tienen un largo camino que recorrer si quieren que él se recupere por completo, pero te aseguro que podrán recorrerlo-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-En estricto rigor no te puedo dejar pasar, pero puedo hacer un pequeño arreglo solo si prometes no demorar más de cinco minutos y venir conmigo para que te revise en cuanto salgas, no se por lo que han pasado tu y tus amigos pero ninguno se ve completamente sano-

Richie miró a Stan como pidiendo permiso y cuando tuvo un asentimiento le dio un abrazo algo rápido.

-Demorare un poco dentro-

-No te preocupes, voy a ver al resto y saber de mi esposo-le sonrió-te veo en un rato-miró al doctor-se que lo dejo en buenas manos-se retiró de allí despidiéndose con la mano de Richie.

-Bueno, vamos-le pidió el doctor-sígueme muchacho-comenzó a caminar.

Richie metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta -ya ni siquiera sabía en que momento su chaqueta había vuelto a su cuerpo pero no estaba muy agradecido de eso- y siguió al doctor a un paso prudente, no entendía bien lo que le seguía hablando por lo que se mantuvo con la vista en el piso sin siquiera tener la intención de levantarla aunque fuera para mirar por donde iban -algo le decía que iba a tener un par de días para aprenderse el camino correcto-

-Edward fue sometido a una cirugía, a pesar de que el lugar donde tiene la herida es bastante peligroso tuvieron suerte de que no lo lastimo tanto como pensamos, lo que si fue fatal fue su perdida de sangre, tuvo suerte de que pudieran traerlo justo a tiempo-se apartó de la puerta-vendré por ti en cinco minutos-se retiró del lugar.

Asintió una vez más al doctor y piso la mano en el pomo de la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla realmente ¿Estaría Eddie enojado con él? ¿Estaría despierto? Soltando todo el aire que no sabía que había retenido giró el pomo con cuidado y entró sin mirar aún a Eddie -tenía miedo de su expresión- aunque sonrió en cuanto lo vio, estaba sobre la cama sin camisa pero con una gran venda que le cubría casi todo el pecho, podía ver la bolsa con sangre conectada a uno de sus brazos y otra -con lo que supuso eran antibióticos- conectada un poco más arriba.

Fijó por último la vista en la cara de Eddie y dejó escapar una sonrisa boba, estaba durmiendo -quería pensar que solo estaba durmiendo- se veía un poco pálido pero el ver su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo constante más el monitor sonando a su lado le daba una calma bastante grande, como si tuviera todos sus músculos dispuestos a darlo todo y ahora te enterabas que había valido toda la pena. 

-Hey Edds-se acercó a él sin sentarse, solo necesitaba tomar su mano libre y sentirlo consigo mismo-no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí pero quería decirte que los chicos están bien, que apenas nos recuperemos un poco y te den el alta vamos a irnos todos juntos a una de las casas que tienen Ben para relajarnos de todo lo que hemos pasado los últimos días, Bev dijo que había una casa cerca de un lago, quizá no será lo mismo que cuando pequeños y nos bañábamos en aguas sucias pero podremos crear nuevos recuerdos-mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos-Nunca supe cuanta falta me hacías hasta que estuve apunto de perderte-

Sintió sus ojos picar y no se movió de su posición, quería llorar y necesitaba algo de privacidad para eso, no podía simplemente poner la otra mejilla como estaba acostumbrado, necesitaba darse un pequeño respiro para poder volver a ser el mismo bocazas de siempre.

-Te amo-confesó como aquella vez hace pocas noches atrás-lo hago desde niño, siempre fue ese mi secreto, supongo que Bowers lo sospechaba y por eso la cargaba más conmigo pero intente no mostrarlo porque si alguien se llegaba a enterar iban a ir por ti y eso no podía permitirlo-levando un poco la cara limpiándose con el dorso de su mano-Vas a recuperarte Edds, no te darás ni cuenta cuando estemos de vuelta en nuestras antiguas vidas solo que prometo que esta vez no te dejaré ir, no ahora que me dijiste que sí-

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, solo dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo en dirección a los labios de Eddie dándole un casto beso para alejarse.

-Descansa Edds, vendré con los chicos en la próxima visita-

No se alejó de Eddie ni cambió de posición en el poco tiempo que le quedo, quería esperar que vinieran a sacarlo que dejar solo a Eddie si podía evitarlo, no entendía como había sido tan valiente para besarle ahora -había tenido vergüenza la primera vez y fue Eddie quién le sujeto las mejillas para darle un beso- 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lento mostrando al doctor nuevamente.

-Se acabó el tiempo muchacho, tu esposo no se irá a ningún lado, lo prometo, ahora el que me preocupa eres tú, ya he revisado a tus amigos, solo faltas tú-

Richie -quien sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando dijo esposo- se alejó despacio de Eddie con intención de salir del cuarto; el dolor de cabeza que había tenido antes volvió con más fuerza y se llevó una mano a esta mientras cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz del doctor llamando por él, también que le gritaba a alguien pero no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Apoyó su mano cama de Eddie solo lo suficiente para no caer cuando trastabillo un par de pasos hacia atrás, las cosas se le hacían demasiado brillante, cuando menos lo pensó, el mundo dejo de tener color y la inconsciencia lo reclamó como si fuera un premio. 


	3. Capitulo dos.

Sujetó a Eddie entre sus brazos, no podía creer que estaba muerto, él se había ido y lo había dejado solo simplemente porque Eddie le aseguro que iba a estar bien y porque debían matar a ese maldito payaso, pero ahora solo podía sentir el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo entre sus brazos -meciéndose ante sus propios cambios de equilibrio- no podía ser verdad, estaba completamente seguro que no podía ser verdad, había logrado salvarlo, habían logrado salvarlo maldita sea, habían acabado con todo, no era justo.

-Cariño se fue-

Las palabras de Bev le devolvieron a la realidad y se alejó de Eddie lo suficiente para poder ver su cara, su rostro sin expresión y su cabeza sin las fuerzas para mantenerse erguida por siquiera un par de minutos, ella tenía razón pero el no quería escucharla, eso era mentira, no podía ser que habían sacrificado todo para nada.

-Hay que irnos-

Peleó contra los brazos de Ben y Mike mientras intentaba seguir sujetando a Eddie, no le importaba morir en el lugar con tal de no dejarlo solo, no podía dejarlo allí, donde era un foco de infecciones muy grande. Jaló hacia adelante y gritó el nombre Eddie cuando lograron separarlo, podía ver como el cuerpo del que había jurado su amor hace pocas noches atrás estaba frío, sin señales de que en algún momento volviera a ponerse de pie. 

Quiso resistirse, de hecho cada que uno de sus amigos le soltaba de algún brazo se devolvía tanto como podía, necesitaba volver allí, necesitaba volver con Eddie, al menos traerlo, necesitaba a Eddie.

Cuando lograron salir y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar, la casa se estaba derrumbando por completo, dejando a su paso un gran hoyo en donde alguna vez estuvo la maldita casa de sus pesadillas, podía sentir que el cuerpo de Eddie estaba bajo todos esos escombros, que aún estaba -a pesar de que el "Sótano" era realmente infinito-

-¡Eddie!-

*

*

*

Richie se sentó de golpe en la camilla bastante desorientado, no sabía en donde se encontraba, recordaba haber estado gritando por Eddie, porque había muerto ¿Cuándo había llegado a un hospital?

-Richie-

Richie ni siquiera lo pensó y se acercó a Bev abrazándole, tenía miedo, no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una maldita broma del destino que Eddie muriera, el tenía que estar vivo en algún lugar, estaba seguro de eso.

-Tranquilo Cariño-acarició sus cabellos enredando sus dedos en los rizos del castaño-Todo estará bien-

-Eddie...-

-Eddie esta bien, el doctor dijo que estaba estable, que despertaría probablemente mañana-acomodó la cabeza de Richie en su hombro-lo viste ¿Verdad?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-También las vi-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras comenzaba a acariciar los risos de su viejo amigo- las luces de la muerte, yo sabía como íbamos a morir cada uno de nosotros, pero las cosas cambiaron, no estaba escrito que Bill y Stan se casaran y que Bill lo salvara-le dijo-tampoco estaba escrito que salvaras a Eddie-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No se realmente cual es el fin de las luces de la muerte pero a mi me mostró la muerte de cada uno de nosotros, yo sabía que Eddie iba a morir-mordió sus labios mientras sentía sus ojos picar en lágrimas-pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en los sueños no salía el porqué, solo lo vi desangrado en el piso de Neibolt Street, nada más-

Richie asintió dejando escapar un suspiro mientras comenzaba a relajarse ante las constantes caricias en su cabello.

-¿Cuándo paran?-le preguntó, realmente con más esperanza de la pensó en poner, solo quería que acabaran ya, había tenido una y sentía que iba a morir en ese instante, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaba su amiga.

-No lo sé, las mías aún no paran-hizo mueca-nos asustaste a todos-

-¿Lo hice?-agradeció en silencio el que Bev cambiara de conversación, no iba a poder seguir con lo mismo de haber seguido.

-Stan nos dijo que fuiste a ver a Eddie y resulta que menos de diez minutos después aparece el doctor preguntando por familiares o amigos tuyos porque te habías desmayado en el cuarto-negó-Stan se quedó con Bill y preferí venir a verte yo-se alejó un poco para ayudarle a recostarse-tienes varios golpes y contusiones-se sentó a su lado haciéndole aún cariño en el cabello-el doctor dijo que te rompiste un pie, supongo que fue por el golpe que te hiciste al caer-

Richie hizo mueca y alzó al vista hasta el yeso en una de sus piernas, desde bajo su rodilla hasta los mismos dedos.

-Mierda-se quejó-pensé que esto se arreglaría con algo de hielo y unas vendas-

-Estarás con ese yeso un par de semanas y cuando te lo saquen te darán una bota ortopédica hasta que puedas volver a caminar bien-

-Genial-se quejó llevándose una mano a la cara cuidando que sus lentes no se aplastaran contra sus manos.

-No eres él único que esta con yeso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aún no nos explicamos como pero Bill se a roto la muñeca, el dijo que en su ilusión golpeo "Hielo" en lo que buscaba como salir del lugar, creemos que se la ha de haber roto en ese momento, ha tragado un montón de agua y Stan se encargo que le dieran algo para dormir, es probable que nos vayamos en una hora más-

Asintió levemente, era verdad, todos habían enfrentado sus peores miedos.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-

-Estoy bien-le enseño sus brazos vendados y le sonrió-el resto de nosotros salió con nada a comparación de ustedes tres-

Richie le dio una sonrisa y negó, merecían un maldito descanso.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Llegar a la posada fue toda una proeza para Richie, en primer lugar porque le costaba un mundo poder caminar con las muletas -y porque obviamente se negó a que Ben o Mike lo cargaran en brazos- y en segundo lugar porque habían tenido que dejar a Eddie en el hospital aunque fuera con la promesa de volver al día siguiente a verle -al menos el doctor les había dado un buen pronostico sobre Eddie y dijo que de seguir así podrían llevarlo luego con ellos- Quizá las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para todos.

Richie se ganó frente a la escalera e hizo una mueca, no iba a ser capaz de subir todo eso -ya había sufrido suficiente y solo había caminado del hospital al auto y del auto a la posada- además su cabeza le volvía a doler y su pie no paraba de palpitar -estaba seguro que estaba por cobrar vida propia-

-Voy a mudarme abajo-dijo a nadie en realidad cuando se negó a terminar de subir las escaleras y avanzo en dirección al sofá para dejarse caer en el, no iba a poder con eso y ya no quería hacer más, solo quería dormir un momento.

-¿Necesitas una mano?-

Se giró ante las palabras y vio a Ben a su lado viéndole de manera divertida. Frunció de nueva cuenta el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante el contrario, ahora mismo podía sentir que Ben iba a burlarse de él un buen rato por todo lo que le molesto cuando eran más pequeños. Puto karma.

-Un pie me vendría mejor-ladeo su cabeza para apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de mirarlo-Supongo que no tienes uno de sobra asique...-le movió las manos en señal de correrlo de allí, quería dormir.

Ben siguió mirándolo con un deje de diversión y negó ante él para sentarse a su lado, no iba a negar que todo lo que habían pasado en el día había sido para no quedarse en Derry y no volver nunca más, pero estaban todos cansado -además Eddie seguía en el hospital- aún no entendía como es que habían logrado correr con suerte de volver todos con vida -aunque no se iba a quejar- En silencio observó a Richie, podía apostar que le dolía la pierna como el infierno porque estaba en silencio haciendo muecas cuando se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante como si hubiera querido levantarse sin las muletas.

-Aún no puedo creer que venciéramos a _eso- _comentó luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio-se siente irreal-miró su mano y sonrió al ver que la cicatriz había desaparecido, tal como había dicho Beverly cuando se quedaron en la sala de espera.

-Se siente como si la pesadilla no hubiera terminado todavía-dijo Richie luego de poder al fin acomodar su pie-es raro, nosotros no nos hemos visto durante 27 años y resulta que en una noche en el restaurante no dimos cuenta que en realidad no estábamos tan alejados como pensamos, Bev es una increíble diseñadora y tu un arquitecto-le miró-hiciste un maldito centro comercial casi solo para ella y ni siquiera te diste cuenta-se burló-hasta yo sentí el amor entre ustedes-

Ben tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse, la verdad es que el recordaba vagamente a Bev -como le gustaría decir eso- después de que ella firmara su anuario el saco la hija para guardarla en su billetera, fue la única manera -aunque de forma inconsciente- de no olvidar.

-Eddie es un analista de riesgos por lo que debió haber visto alguno de tus nuevos edificios-continuo-supongo que todos de alguna manera siempre estuvimos conectados-se rió bajo.

-¿Realmente perdiste el contacto con todos?-le preguntó.

-No con todos, con ustedes si, Mike se quedo y yo no estaba dispuesto a volver a Derry asique con el fue con el primero que perdí el contacto, contigo y Bev, supongo que fue porque nos fuimos a estudiar a diferentes lugares y con Eddie-hizo mueca-nos juntamos de vez en cuando a tomar algo hasta que se casó-hizo mueca, Eddie le había invitado a su boda y el había ido, había entregado a Eddie al altar cuando la madre de este no pudo y se le había partido el corazón en ese mismo instante.

Ben le miró curioso, no pensó que esos dos hubieran perdido contacto en realidad -por como se portaron en el restaurante- todos pensarían que solo habían dejado de verse por un par de semanas, no años como Richie le estaba confesando ahora.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?-

-Las conversaciones sentimentales las dejo para Bev-le dijo Richie intentando mantener un poco de auto control pero simplemente bajo la mirada-tenía miedo-le confesó-siempre fui un cobarde, no quería que se alejara de mi si se enteraba de lo que sentía por él, esa noche -Richie se refirió a la boda-me fui casi cuando la fiesta estaba en lo mejor para refugiarme entre los brazos de Bill y Stan-

-¿Tú sabias...?-

-¿De que se habían casado?-preguntó divertido y asintió-Fui su padrino de Bodas, de hecho Eddie y yo lo fuimos, ellos se casaron mucho antes de que Eddie se casara por lo que ambos fuimos el padrino de cada uno, yo de Stan y Eddie de Bill-mordió sus labios ante el recuerdo y miró a otro lado buscando serenarse-me vendría bien de tus fuertes brazos para subir-le dijo levantándose del sofá-quiero dormir algo la verdad y ese sofá no es tan cómodo como se veía-

Si Ben noto que Richie quiso cambiar el tema de forma abrupta no dijo nada y solo asintió, no entendía como Eddie no se había dado cuenta que Richie estaba enamorado de él -desde siempre prácticamente- cuándo él los conoció, sospechó que lo que pasaba con Richie era parecido a lo que le pasaba con Bev -cuando ella solo tenía ojos para Bill- asique comprendía por completo a su amigo, a él le tomo toda una vida -y casi la muerte- que Bev se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Agarra tus muletas, voy a cargarte-le advirtió poco antes de pasar una mano por la espalda de Richie y la otra bajo sus rodillas para cargarle entre sus brazos.

Richie se avergonzó ante el movimiento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo todo lo que duro el camino desde el sofá hasta su cuarto, si hubiera sido cuando eran más jóvenes no hubiera podido ver a Ben a la cara por un tiempo -agradecía que fueran adultos y que debía comportarse de una manera madura-

-Gracias-dijo después de que Ben le depositara en la cama-eres como el príncipe que nunca soñé-se burló-ahora entiendo porque te quieren las chicas-

-Beep Beep Richie-le dijo negando para salir del cuarto al fin.

Richie se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Ben y se dejó caer por completo a la cama sin importarle que debía cambiarse de ropa. Había abierto su corazón más de lo que había pensado en un principio -y no había sido a Stan o a Bev- tenía miedo la verdad -demasiado- de que Eddie se diera cuenta que no era el mejor partido de todos y que Myra le esperaría en casa sin importar qué.

Además ellos seguían casados y él solo sería un extraño entre un matrimonio de más de 10 años -tampoco quería ser el otro- había sufrido lo suficiente cuando Eddie le dijo todo emocionado hace unos 15 años atrás "Hey Rich voy a casarme" y la verdad es que quiso mandar a la mierda todo y decirle lo que sentía pero lo vio tan feliz que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y le paso una mano por los hombros "Ya era hora Edds, pensé que no ibas a sentar cabeza, ya sabes que después de que me casara con tu madre solo estábamos preocupados por este momento".

Soltó un gran suspiro y se recordó la conversación que había tenido con Eddie pocas noches atrás, que él y Myra en realidad estaban mal entre ellos y que iba a dejarle apenas volvieran a la ciudad -aunque en momentos como ahora su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y tenía miedo-. 

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo dar un pequeño salto y lo saco de su pantalón con algo de esfuerzo para fruncir el ceño ante el número, él lo conocía perfectamente pero no lo tenía agendado -además él mismo había cambiado su número para evitar este tipo de cosas- Con resignación espero que cortaran y cuando lo sintió sonar de nuevo respondió llevándolo a una de sus orejas cansado.

-Hola Richie-

-Hey Myra-le saludó de vuelta ¿Por qué el maldito destino no lo quería dejar en paz?-¿A que debo tu llamado?-

-He estado llamando a Eddie y no responde, dijo que iba a volver a Derry, supuse que volvería contigo-

-Nos encontramos aquí, fue una reunión del club de los perdedores-respondió con simpleza.

-¿Dónde está Eddie?-

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

-Eres como su sombra Richie, siempre saben donde está el otro-le dijo con cierto desagrado.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con él de todos modos?-se sentó en la cama y busco con la mirada las tijeras que Bev le había dicho que dejaría para poder cortar su pantalón-Me contó que no estaban bien las cosas entre ustedes-

-Como siempre un bocazas-dijo al fin.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Myra? ¿Saber si ya nos acostamos?-le preguntó molestó-Sabes que fuiste su esposa pero siempre pensó en mi ¿Para que negarlo?-

-Eres un hijo de perra-respondió molesta-Tú eres la razón de que nuestro matrimonio se hubiera acabado-

-Yo no hice nada querida, te lo entregué en el altar ¿Recuerdas?-

-Dame tu dirección, mandaré la cosas de Eddie para tu casa, dile que el divorcio esta completo y que no quiero volver a verlo-hizo una pausa-puede que hubieras ganado esta vez Richie pero recuerda que fui su esposa por más de 10 años-

-Lo sé y recuerda también que en todo ese tiempo jamás fue capaz de olvidarme, alguien pasara por las cosas de Eddie a tu casa mañana al medio día, que tengas una buena vida Myra-le dijo-y por cierto ¿Te diste cuenta que eres literalmente como la señora K? Deberías comparar una foto algún día, son como gemelas-cortó y dejó su teléfono en la cama para jalar su cabello ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

Soltando un gran suspiro tomo las tijeras y terminó de cortar su pantalón para retirarse la zapatilla y calceta de su pie bueno, al fin terminó por sacarse el pantalón y la ropa interior; busco con la mirada una toalla y en cuanto confirmó que había dejado una en la cama antes de salir la puso sobre su entrepierna y terminó de desvestirse, solo quería una ducha y a la cama, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar nada más. En cuanto se levantó amarró la toalla a su cintura y con ayuda de sus muletas llegó al baño dándole al agua helada -sabía que el agua caliente relajaría sus músculos pero necesitaba despejarse- 

Aún que le costó un poco, logro bañarse sin problemas -Fue todo un descubrimiento- en cambio la vuelta al cuarto fue mucho más rápida, tomo de su bolso ropa interior y un pijama que ni siquiera se molesto en ver de que se trataba, se lo colocó casi de manera automática y se tomó las pastillas para al fin poder acostarse, solo quería descansar y que todo acabara de una vez por todas.

*************************

Stan salió de la ducha con su pijama puesto y observó a su esposo dormir en la cama. Había hablado con un médico para que le diera algo para dormir solo por esa vez -lo había visto casi caer en una crisis nerviosa y ya había tenido suficiente con una hace unos años, gracias- así que la vuelta la vuelta a casa lo habían hecho con un Bill inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

Lo había dejado arriba en cuanto llegaron y luego había ido a hablar con Bev para volver al cuarto, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie interviniera en la felicidad que tanto les había costado lograr, ni siquiera _eso_. Quizá por eso había pedido a Bev que le comentara a Ben que en cuanto lograran darle el alta a Eddie se fueran a aquella casona que habían dicho por al menos un par días, estaba convencido que un par de días ellos solos sería la mejor de las terapias tanto para Bill como para todos.

Se sentó en la cama y observó a Bill dormir -Se veía tierno- puede que su esposo fuera una persona que imponía pero la verdad es que todo lo que había sido de niño había quedado un poco en el olvido, no iba a negar que Bill era un Líder nato y que siempre podían confiar en él pero desde un tiempo hasta aquí la altura comenzó a ser a su favor y lo dejó un par de centímetros por bajo sus ojos -lo que hacía tierno cuando su esposo se colocaba sus pijamas y los dedos apenas y se le veían por las mangas, como ahora-

Con una sonrisa acarició sus cabellos y se acercó a depositar un beso sobre los labios de este para levantarse del lugar arropándolo un poco más antes de terminar de hacer sus cosas y al fin poder acostarse a su lado, también cansado.

-¿Stan...?-la voz adormilada de Bill hizo mella en el -ahora-oscuro cuarto.

-Tranquilo Bill-le habló desde su espalda para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras cerraba sus ojos-duerme otro rato, es de noche, mañana las cosas estarán mejor-

-Eddie..-

-Esta bien-le dijo, sabía que Eddie era el mejor amigo de su esposo y que estaría asustado por él aunque no pusiera bien como habían acabado las cosas-lo operaron de urgencia y esta bien, nos dijeron que estaría un tiempo en el hospital pero que saldría antes de que nos diéramos cuenta-se acurrucó un poco más contra él.

Lo sintió relajarse ante eso y sonrió, sabía que era una buena persona después de todo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Mejor ahora que estás aquí-le confesó.

Bill se dio la vuelta y le sonrió adormilado para darle un beso en los labios mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Te amo Stan-

-Te amo Bill-le sonrió también y volvió a cerrar sus ojos durmiendo con la acompasada respiración de su esposo de fondo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones del capitulo: antes de leerlo, necesito que sepan que habrá algunas partes escritas solo en negrita y es lo que esta pasando dentro de la mente de Richie, para que no lo confundan y luego se confundan ustedes.

El sonido su teléfono le hizo hacer una mueca mientras lo buscaba solo con las manos y sin abrir del todo los ojos, estaba seguro que no sería para avisarle que las maletas de Eddie ya estaban en su casa porque aún no eran las doce -a menos que hubiera dormido demasiado y fuera ya la hora de almuerzo- asique en cuanto tuvo su teléfono entre sus manos ni siquiera lo pensó, solo deslizo el dedo y respondió llevándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Alo?-preguntó sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

-Richard Tozier, prometiste llamar cuando llegaras a Derry pero ni siquiera un correo he recibido de tu parte-reclamó la voz al otro lado-que no hablemos tanto como antes no significa que no me preocupe-

-Mamá-se quejó hundió su cara en la almohada-es temprano para esto-

-No es tan temprano, son las 9-le reclamó-solo quiero saber de ti, estoy preocupada es todo, llamé a Stan en la mañana y el me dijo que estaban en la posada quedándose y que te habías roto un pie ¿Estás bien?-

Maldito jabón, iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

-Si mamá, estoy bien-sacó su cabeza de la almohada para poder hablar mejor-me caí es todo, no pensé que iba a romperme el pie-

-Stan me dijo que que Eddie estaba con ustedes-

Se tensó completamente y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Mamá, estoy bien, de verdad-

-La última vez que hablamos sobre ese muchacho acabaste llorando entre mis piernas como cuando tenías cinco-

-Eso fue hace unos 15 años atrás, se iba a casar, no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba bien-

-¿Qué es diferente ahora de hace 15 años?-

Richie se quedo en silencio ¿Había algo diferente ahora que hace 15 años no lo era? Estaba seguro que no o al menos del todo pero si estaba seguro que muchas cosas iban a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante.

-Yo soy diferente-le dijo al fin-y nosotros lo somos, quizá no del todo pero lo somos-suspiró y abrió al fin sus ojos-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y papá?-

-Estoy bien, tu padre esta terminando de hacer el desayuno-suspiró resignada-llámame Richie por favor, al menos de vez en cuando-

-Te llamaré pronto mamá, lo prometo-le dijo-te amo, saludos a papá-

-También te amo hijo, cuídate-cortó.

Richie espero a que su teléfono se apagara y lo dejo nuevamente debajo de la almohada, conociendo a sus amigos no se levantarían hasta pasadas las 10 -después de lo de ayer, el ni siquiera se levantaría- asique tenía tiempo suficiente para seguir durmiendo, solo desaparecer un tiempo más antes de tener que enfrentar la realidad de nuevo.

*  
*  
*

El insistente golpeteo en la puerta le hizo despertar, sentía voces al otro lado del pasillo pero sentía el cuerpo cansado, le costaba siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de donde se encontraba, no sabía si había sido por la pesadilla que le había atormentado gran parte de la noche o por la conversación que tuvo con su madre que no era capaz de mantenerse despierto a pesar de que le incomodaba la puerta.

-¿Richie?-escucho la voz de Stan del otro lado-¿Sigues con nosotros?-

-No-dejó escapar apenas amortiguado con la almohada.

-El desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos, baja antes de que no piense servirte nada-

-Maldito jabón...-murmuró hundiendo más su cara contra las almohadas.

-Te escuche bocazas, baja-fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar el mismo.

Richie no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de donde estaba, apenas y acomodo la cara para poder respirar mejor pero nada más; No iba a mentir que moría de hambre pero estaba realmente cansado -aunque su cabeza no palpitaba como ayer- si lo hacía su pie y eso era más que suficiente para no dejarle ganas de salir de la cama, aunque tuviera que ver a Eddie.

-Richie-

Nuevamente escucho su nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta aunque esta vez era Bev.

-No estoy-respondió de nuevo mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

-Se que estás-se rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y entró al cuarto-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Qué te hace suponer que estoy mal?-

-Te escuche-confesó cerrando la puerta en cuanto entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama-ayer estabas hablando con Myra-

Richie hizo mueca ante eso más no cambió de posición, Bev tenía razón, había hablado ayer con Myra y pareciera que con ello hubiera gastado todas las energías que había logrado recuperar después del ataque.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar-

-Hablaste de eso con Ben ayer ¿Recuerdas?-

-No se que les hace pensar que ahora que están juntos voy a contarles mi vida privada por separado para que cuando se junten puedan armar los líos que tengo-se giró dándole la cara esta vez-no quiero hablar de eso-

Bev solo cerró los ojos dejando escapar una risa floja mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos y saco dos cigarrillos para darle a Richie uno encendiendo ambos.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo dándole una primera calada-Ben solo me lo comentó porque estaba preocupado por ti-negó-todos estamos preocupados por ti, yo realmente no quise escuchar tu conversación, simplemente venía pasando a preguntarte si ibas a comer algo pero supuse que no ibas a querer-

Richie le dio una calada a su cigarro e hizo una mueca mientras se ganaba al fin de espaldas, ella tenía razón, luego de haber hablado por teléfono se le había cerrado por completo el estomago y aunque hubiera intentando siquiera comer algo, hubiera terminado devolviéndolo todo.

-Como le dije a Ben ayer-mordió sus labios antes de continuar-Yo perdí contacto con Mike porque se quedo aquí y la verdad es que por mucho que mis padres se hubieran quedado no encontraba que era motivación suficiente para volver, luego tu y él se fueron a estudiar lejos. En ese entonces arrendaba un apartamento con Eddie en lo que nosotros estudiábamos y era relativamente cerca del de Stan y Bill por lo que nosotros seguimos en contacto-le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo-supongo que no se en que momento Eddie dejo de venir a casa a la misma hora para comenzar a llegar tarde, supongo que lo asumí al estrés de la Universidad y del trabajo-se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos para cubrirlos-yo me iba a confesar a Eddie la noche que me comento que llevaba tiempo conociendo a una mujer y que estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio-

El corazón de Bev se estrujo ante sus palabras subió ambas piernas a la cama para abrazarlas sin apartar el cigarrillo de sus labios, con sus dedos aliso el pantalón de su pijama y volvió a mirar a Richie.

-No se lo dijiste-

-No lo iba a hacer, no era como si pudiera decirle "Hey, no lo hagas, estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos trece asique es momento de que comencemos lo nuestro"-se burló de si mismo-había hecho un collar para Eddie, en mis tiempos libres y gracias a los talleres a lo que tuve que unirme por algunos puntos me enseñaron a hacer varias cosas, busque lo necesario para hacerlo-le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo soltando un suspiro-lo guarde esa noche bajo llave y le mentí diciéndole que me alegraba por él pero que no me sentía muy bien-

-¿Y te creyó?-

-Me había desmayado esa misma mañana, era obvio que iba a creerme, me dejo algunos medicamentos y me hizo un caldo para ayudarme con las nauseas-alejó el antebrazo de sus ojos y lo dejo caer cerca de los pies de Bev-supongo que esa noche llore y me desahogue todo lo que llevaba años guardando porque a la mañana siguiente me dijo que le había propuesto matrimonio a Myra y al final fui yo quien se lo dejo en el altar-

-¿Y la señora K. estaba de acuerdo con eso?-

-Por increíble que suene no, ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello-sonrió apenas-ella sabía de mi enamoramiento por su hijo y luego de mucho pensarlo lo había aceptado, dijo que no entendía del todo pero que no veía a su hijo más seguro que conmigo, vieras el abrazo que me dio cuando Eddie y Myra se dieron el beso que sellaba su unión-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba tragar algo de saliva, muy a pesar del nudo que tenía en su garganta por los recuerdos-Stanley y Bill me llevaron a su casa en cuanto logramos perder a Eddie de vista, ellos fueron los mejores, me dejaron quedarme con ellos el tiempo necesario y poco a poco comencé a frecuentar menos a Eddie hasta que un día dejé de verlo por completo-

-¿Aún tienes el collar?-

Richie puso su cigarrillo en sus labios y se sentó en la cama para buscar sus lentes. Una vez con ellos puestos busco en la mesita de noche y tomo su billetera para sacar desde el interior una cadena que en sus mejores años fue de un verde precioso y se la entregó a Bev.

-Supongo que es un recuerdo de Eddie aunque obviamente no se lo dí-le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para dejarlo en el cenicero-A veces Stan me pregunta porque lo sigo teniendo-

Bev observó el collar en cuestión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las letras al final de este " _**R + E**_ " Eran las iniciales de sus amigos y ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, pudo haberle regalado a Eddie cualquier cosa pero esto era algo que venía desde los sentimientos más profundos de su amigo bocazas, no entendía.

-¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?-

-¿De qué cosa?-

-Qué estabas enamorado de él-

Se encogió de hombros y llevó su pierna buena contra su pecho para abrazarla.

-Bill dijo que a veces era medio corto en muchas cosas, supongo que tuve la mala suerte de estar entre todas esas cosas-

-Pero ahora ustedes...-no quiso terminar la oración.

-Lo hablamos la primera noche, nos sinceramos un poco y nos dimos cuenta que ambos sentíamos algo por el otro, quisimos darnos una oportunidad pero sin nombre a nada en caso que no funcione-

-¿Y Myra?-

-Ella siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de Eddie, al parecer todos lo sabían menos quien realmente tenía que saberlo-suspiro-Ella siempre se jacto de quedarse con Eddie y que era feliz con él y que serían una gran familia entonces yo le dije que aunque se hubiera quedado con Eddie jamás podría hacer que se levantara porque no era yo-se rió-y supongo que di en el clavo porque ella se puso roja y se fue alegando del lugar-

Bev soltó una gran carcajada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído con anterioridad y le devolvió el collar a su amigo.

-Nunca has cambiado boca sucia-le dijo sin dejar de reír.

Richie le dio una sonrisa cansada y guardo el collar en su billetera para dejarla sobre la mesita de noche nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó luego de algunos minutos en los que había logrado serenarse.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La boda de Stanley y Bill-

-Oh-sonrió-eso fue increíble y bastante intima la verdad, el padre de Stanley los casó-

-¿El rabino?-

-Si-sonrió-tuvieron dos bodas, una bajo la religión de Stanley y la otra bajo al religión de Bill, participamos en ambas, pero la mas conmemorativa fue la de Stanley, fue increíble como es que su propio padre fue capaz de aceptarlo y que se casaran ambos bajo sus leyes-miró su pierna con yeso-Bill se vistió para la ocasión y la verdad es que se veían increíbles-

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí-

-Lo hubiéramos pasado increíble-mordió sus labios y negó levemente-supongo que podemos pedirle una foto a ese par para que puedas verlo por ti misma-

Bev le acarició los rizos y solo se alejó un poco de Richie para al final poder levantarse.

-Voy a llamar a Ben para que te ayude a bajar las escaleras y al fin podamos comer-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo bajar las escaleras por mi mismo?-

-Eres Richard Tozier-

-¿Qué mierda se supone que significa esa?-

Bev no respondió y solo salió del cuarto sin perder la sonrisa divertida de los labios.

Richie rodó los ojos y se dejó caer a la cama de nueva cuenta, iba a envejecer más en ese lugar.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Lo primero que sintió Eddie fue un dolor sordo en su pecho que le hizo ver estrellas de todos los colores cuando quiso siquiera enderezarse un poco. Podía asegurarse de que estaba vivo pero la verdad es que no recordaba donde estaba, a pesar de que sentía los ruidos extrañamente familiares no era capaz de entender en donde estaba.

Dejó escapar un quejido poco antes de poder abrir los ojos, primero todo era borroso, no entendía que estaba pasando, el estaba en Neibolt Street intentando matar a Pennywise cuando...

¡Mierda!

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se arrepintió en ese mismo momento, le jalaban los puntos no sabía que tenía y el dolor en su pecho se hizo tan grande que sintió ahogarse; busco por el lugar algún inhalador, necesitaba de él -no lo hacía realmente, ni siquiera tenía asma- pero apenas y encontró un vaso con agua en el lugar, no podía ser verdad joder.

Llevó ambas manos a su cara y tomo tanto aire como el fue posible para mantenerlo en sus pulmones tanto como le fuera posible, algo que había aprendido con Richie una vez que su inhalador se había extraviado en la casa. 

-Mierda-

En cuanto logró recuperarse -varios minutos después-se dejó caer a la cama -despacio esta vez- y se dedico a observar el lugar, no lo reconocía y no tenía realmente idea de donde se supone que estaba -obviamente era un hospital pero recordaba haber llegado a uno en primer lugar-.

-Es bueno verlo despierto joven Kaspbrak-

Alzó la vista al doctor y le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Es bueno estarlo-le respondió-¿En dónde estamos?-

-En el hospital central de Derry-se acercó-Tuviste una suerte increíble muchacho, llegaste prácticamente muerto a nosotros, de no ser por tu esposo quizá no la hubieras contado-

Eddie asintió ligeramente a eso, si, su esposo era una buena persona...esperen... ¿Esposo?

-¿Mi esposo?-preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Richard me dijo que era tu esposo-

-¿Richard Tozier?-

El médico asintió no muy convencido esta vez de que la respuesta que buscaba era buena.

Las mejillas de Eddie se tiñeron de rojo casi en el instante en que la comprensión llegó a él y mordió el interior de su mejilla buena para suspirar.

-¿Acaso no lo es?-se atrevió a preguntar el médico.

-Lo es-reconoció, mataría a Richie en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima-crecimos aquí, supongo que aun tememos que la gente salte en contra personas como nosotros cuando nos ven-

-Comprendo-Tomo asiento junto a Eddie-no voy a mentirte muchacho, tuviste suerte de que lo único grave fuera la perdida de sangre-

-Pero esto..-toco su pecho.

-Aunque parezca increíble no daño nada que fuera vital, no entiendo como paso si comienza por tu espalda y termina en tu pecho pero es como si hubieran frenado junto en lo importante, asique por eso estas fuera de riego ¿Sientes tus piernas?-

Movió sus piernas aunque de manera lenta ¿Acaso Pennywise no lo había atravesado con una de sus patas? Entrecerró los ojos y algo de comprensión llegó a él, no lo hizo -al menos no del todo- quizá si realmente hubiera muerto en el lugar hubiera sido por la perdida de sangre y no por algo más, el podía caminar después de lo que había pasado, ese maldito payaso había jugando con las mentes de todos, lo había herido pero no lo había dañado por completo.

-No me mordió-dejó escapar su revelación mientras la comprensión llegaba por completo, la idea de Pennywise jamás fue matarlo quizá iba a hacer creer a sus amigos que lo había hecho para poder comerlo.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el doctor.

-Lo siento-dijo cuando al fin volvió en si y se acomodó en la camilla-estaba divagando-

-Cambiamos tu gasa y tuvimos que cambiar los puntos, algunos de estos se habían abiertos pero no te preocupes, no te quedaran marcas de eso, por otro lado no puedo decir lo mismo de tu pecho y espalda-

-No importa, puedo vivir con ello-le dio una leve sonrisa-¿Dónde esta mi esposo y mis amigos?-

-Los mande a casa la noche anterior, todos pasaron por mucho parece, les recomendé volver hoy a la hora de la comida, no te preocupes, vendrán pronto-se levantó-si necesitas algo aprieta el botón, voy a mandar a alguien a que te ayude y mi colega te hará una revisión-se retiró.

Eddie volvió a acomodarse en la camilla y cerró sus ojos cansado, solo esperaba que sus amigos realmente pudieran haber acabado con ese maldito payaso.

*  
*  
*

Richie fue el primero en bajar ya cambiado de ropa -obviando el hecho que Ben tuvo que ayudar a bajarle de nueva cuenta- asique se posiciono en el sillón más cercano y cerró los ojos cansado, quizá era por la conversación que tuvo con Bev o quizá fue porque lloro gran parte de la noche -además de lo que había llorado antes al pensar que Eddie había muerto- que en esos momentos se encontraba casi sin energía, le dolía la cabeza y nuevamente sentía su pie palpitar, jodido payaso de mierda.

Sintió una mano pasar por su cabello y detenerse en su frente antes de volver a pasar por su cabello, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver de que se trataba, simplemente se dejo hacer mientras sentía que comenzaba a quedarse dormido de a poco, quizá una pequeña siesta -sobre todo después de tomar sus pastillas- no le vendría del todo mal.

-Richie, el resto esta por bajar, será mejor que vayamos al auto mientras-

**Se quejo y maldijo a todo el mundo cuando abrió los ojos sintiendo que el cansancio se iba de su cuerpo, no podía ser verdad. Con miedo llevo su mano frente a sus ojos y la bajo casi sin creerlo mientras observaba a un Eddie bastante más joven -quizá de unos 13 años- con la boca llena de una sustancia que no pensaba averiguar, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota en algunos lados, mantenía la cabeza de Stan llena de patas de arañas en su hombro y volvió a acercar la mano a Richie.**

**-Hola Richie-su voz sonaba ligeramente tétrica-Es hora de flotar-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Hola queridos lectores, espero que les guste la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos más cosas y veremos al fin una interacción entre Eddie y Richie (Quizá allá besos) espero nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo <3


	5. Capítulo cuatro.

Bill fue el último en bajar las escaleras y observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la mueca que tenía su esposo en la cara mientras observaba a -lo que supuso era- Richie dormir en el sofá ¿A caso su amigo se sentía muy mal? Podían ir de a dos a ver a Eddie para que Richie no quedara solo pero estaban seguros que no iban a querer separarse -no después de lo que pasaron el día anterior-.

-¿Stan?-llamó a su esposo estirándose un poco, aun se sentía ligeramente mareado por las pastillas que le hizo tomarse en la mañana y la verdad es que poco y nada quiso ocupar de su ropa por lo que su esposo acaba de perder uno de sus nuevos sueters.

-Bill-Le llamó en cuanto lo vio acercarse a él-Hey-estiró un brazo para ponerlo sobre el hombro de su esposo y así traerlo contra si-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Algo mareado-hizo su cabello hacia atrás y observó a su Richie-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Ben lo acaba de bajar-le dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo-y no a parado de quejarse desde que se quedo dormido-

-Tienes un mal presentimiento ¿Verdad?-

Bill alargó una mano en dirección a su amigo y quedo congelado a mitad de camino, como si siquiera el hecho de acercarse a Richie significa que estar por quemarte por completo. Tragó saliva con algo de esfuerzo y volvió a acercar su mano esta vez posandola sobre el hombro de su amigo para moverlo ligeramente.

-Richie-le llamó comenzando a sacudirlo-Richie vamos, es hora de despertar, dijiste que querías ver a Eddie-

En cuanto los ojos de Richie se abrieron Bill retrocedió como si su amigo quemara más que antes y terminó chocando contra el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Bill?-preguntó Richie en cuanto volvió en si, con la respiración agitada, agradeciendo a quien fuera el hecho de que no estaba con la pesadilla de recién, sino en el presente, uno donde le dolía hasta el último cabello pero estaba bien.

-¿William?-se aventuró Stan subiendo ambas manos a los hombros de su esposo y lo movió ligeramente-¿Estás bien?-

El nombrado ni siquiera fue capaz de responder, solo se apegó un poco más al pecho de Stan y sintió de pronto que volvía a la sala, como si el fuego que sintió hace poco no hubiera existido, que lo que sintió cuando toco a Richie no fuera nada mas que parte de un mal juego. 

Tomo algo de aire y cerró los ojos para asentir, el estaba bien, bastante la verdad, solo había sido un momento, no entendía que había pasado -tampoco quería entenderlo- solo quería volver al cuarto y no salir de nuevo de casa.

-¿Seguro?-se aventuró Stan-podemos quedarnos aquí e ir a ver a Eddie luego, incluso mañana-

-Es mi mejor amigo-le recordó mordiendo sus labios para soltar un suspiro-son las pastillas no te preocupes, te apuesto que no es nada más que un efecto secundario-abrió los ojos para darle una mirada tranquilizadora a Richie y se alejó un poco de Stan para avanzar a la puerta tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Hey-le sujeto Stan para pegarlo a su pecho-Lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Solo un mareo-le dijo cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el aroma que desprendía su esposo-estoy bien, vamos a ver a Eddie-

Richie observó todo en silencio e hizo una mueca cuando lo vio tropezar, él sabía que había sido su culpa, quizá había visto algo de lo que él mismo había visto y no quería, joder que no quería hacerlo, no se sentía bien volver a sentirse como ese muñeco que vio hace tantos años atrás en Neibolt Street, un títere de boca cocida con gusanos recorriéndole la piel de las mejillas. Negó con fuerza ante ese tipo de pensamientos y busco sus muletas para poder ponerse en pie.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio cuando tuvo que comenzar a hacer fuerza con ambos brazos para poder moverse por esa casa en dirección al auto, no entendía porque de todos los daños que todos habían recibido él era el único que tenía un yeso en una parte incomoda -la de Bill no contaba- además con las manos en los bastones le quedaban pocas posibilidades para hacer alguna buena cosa con ellos.

-Te vas con nosotros-

Abrió los ojos y observó a Stan apoyado en el auto con la puerta de atrás abierta dispuesto para ayudarlo a entrar.

-¿Y los otros?-preguntó una vez se acercó lo suficiente.

-Nos dividiremos en dos autos, Ben se fue con Bev y Mike, tu te vas con nosotros dos-

-¿Por qué me tengo que ir con ustedes dos?-se quejó entrando al auto-todo lo malo que pasa siempre están ustedes-

-No dijiste eso el día de nuestra boda-le recordó Bill con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la ventana-recuerdo que lo estabas pasándolo bastante bien-

-Oh cállate-le dijo en cuanto logro acomodarse-era un crío, tu también lo eras, no importa cuanto intentes negarlo-se cruzo de brazos-además no fue a mi al que le tuvieran que quitar el alcohol porque no era capaz de mantenerse en su propio pie ¿Siquiera pudieron tener una noche de bodas como Dios manda?-

-¿Cómo crees que se le quito lo tartaja?-preguntó Stan entrando al auto.

-¡Stanley!-le reclamó Bill golpeándole en el brazo con el dorso de la mano.

Richie no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada mientras negaba levemente, ese par siempre sabía como subirle el animo, sin importar lo que pasara o lo que dijeran, eran realmente los mejores.

-Escuche que mamá Tozier habló contigo en la mañana-comenzó a manejar.

-Maldito jabón-hizo mueca ante ello-me he llevado un regaño gratis-le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya-se encogió de hombros-ella solo estaba preocupada por ti, no la has ido a ver desde que volviste a Derry-le recordó-es obvio que ella quiere saber de ti-

-¿A caso fuiste a ver a tus padres?-

-En cuanto llegamos en realidad-respondió encogiéndose de hombros como restandole importancia-Mike nos llamo a nosotros por la noche y no estábamos en casa asique no nos costo nada volver a montarnos en el auto y manejar un par de horas más para acá-

-¿Quinta luna de miel?-se burló.

-De hecho estaba cerrando un trato para una nueva película-suspiró Bill-y antes de que digas algo, lo sé, los finales son del asco pero creo tener una idea de lo que puedo escribir ahora-

-¿Escribirás sobre _eso_?-le preguntó soltando una carcajada.

-Puede, sirve como terapia-

-¡Bill!-le reclamó su amigo-hemos vivido mucha mierda para que la gente quiera vivirla también, aunque no te negaré que sería increíble como película de terror, la haces de dos partes, una de cuando eramos niños y otra de 27 años después-se burló.

Bill soltó una gran carcajada y negó ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, no iba a escribir sobre ellos obviamente, simplemente tenía la idea de basarse un poco en lo que ellos habían vivido, algo sobre un ente que les hiciera vivir sus peores pesadillas.

-Beep Beep Richie-se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara-tienes una increíble imaginación pero no, solo sacaré una idea de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero comenzaré cuando me quiten esto-le enseño su yeso.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-A decir la verdad, no tengo ni idea de como me lo hice-suspiró-solo se que cuando terminó todo la muñeca me dolía bastante-movió la otra mano restandole importancia-de todos modos estoy bien, mi mano estará mejor en un par de semanas y tú también, no te preocupes-

Stan llevó su mano a la de Bill en un alto y la apretó con algo de fuerza, quería que su esposo supiera que estaba allí para él cuando lo necesitara.

*  
*  
*

Eddie hizo una mueca a la jalea frente a él y llevó con recelo la cuchara a esta para sacar un pedazo, no entendía como había gente que le gustara esta porquería pero no iba a comenzar a quejarse ahora, el doctor le había dicho que si comenzaba a comer y si seguía recuperándose tan bien como ahora le darían el alta en pocos días -quizá en tres- y la verdad es que solo quería estar fuera de esas cuatro paredes que le hacían recordar tanto a su madre.

Le dio una probada e hizo una mueca peor antes de tragarla, joder que sabía asqueroso, no podía entender como es que a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba comer esa porquería, el no era partidario de comerla -si fuera por él, eso ni siquiera existiría- solo quería una grasosa hamburguesa en esos momentos.

La puerta se abrió asustandolo lo suficiente para atragantarse con lo que poco que le quedaba en la boca, no esperaba a sus amigos antes de la hora de almuerzo -pero no iba a quejarse en esos momentos- solo quería verlos a todos y saber que ellos estaban bien, no quería más sorpresas.

-Eddie-saludó Bev acercándose a él para darle un abrazo-nos asustaste amigo-le dijo alejándose lo suficiente para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Es bueno verlos-les dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver solo a tres-¿Dónde esta el resto?-

-Nos vinimos en autos separados, Stan pidió que nos adelantáramos en lo que buscaba una silla de ruedas-

-¿Una silla...?-alzó ambas cejas y miró a Bev-¿Para que mierda quiere una silla?-

Cómo si le hubieran escuchado Richie entró siendo empujado por Bill mientras soltaba palabrotas en contra de Stan y toda su familia por quitarle los bastones.

-Richie-le llamó Ben tocándole el hombro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres tú?-le preguntó para girarse a verlo pero quedo congelado a medio camino viendo a Eddie despierto, estaba despierto y vivo joder...-Eddie...-dejó escapar e importándole una mierda se levantó de la silla cojeando los pasos que le alejaban de Eddie para poder abrazarlo-mierda Edds...-

Eddie se refugió en los brazos de Richie para cerrar los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo que estar allí..entre sus brazos era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía tener en la vida y es que muchas veces Myra le abrazó cuando buscaba consuelo pero jamás -en la vida- se había sentido tan seguro como estar entre los brazos de su amigo.

-Hola Richie-le saludó sin alejarse.

-Nosotros volveremos luego-dijo Bill dejando la silla cerca de ellos.

Richie agradeció en silencio el hecho que sus amigos les dejaran solos y sonrió ante sus palabras, valía toda la pena si se quedaba con el menor. Sin querer en realidad se alejó de Eddie para poder sentarse en una orilla de la cama teniendo cuidado de que pudiera dejar su pie malo en el aire.

-Eddie-apretó su mano-Nos diste un gran susto-

-Bev me dijo lo mismo-le dijo ladeando levemente la cabeza-¿Qué paso?-preguntó-¿Logramos vencerlo?-

-Lo hicimos-concordó-logramos vencerlo pero para cuando volvimos tu ya no tenías pulso, no quise perderte, no se como pero logramos traerte aun con vida aquí y has estado inconsciente desde entonces-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-

-Ayer en la madrugada la verdad, no se como pasa el tiempo o cuanto nos demoramos en Neibolt Street pero solo se que te trajimos aquí, con vida-mordió sus labios sin saber que más decir.

-Gracias por eso-le dijo sin soltar su mano-Richie-miró sus manos unidas y sintió de inmediato un nudo en su garganta-Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que hablamos nosotros, sobre nosotros-le recalcó-creo que es momento de ser feliz y de mandar a la mierda a todos-aceptó de forma tímida, muy opuesto a como era realmente o como fue en el pasado-supongo que siempre lo supe, nunca quise realmente a Myra ella es...era-se corrigió-como una segunda madre para mi más que una esposa-

Richie alzó su la vista ante las palabras de Eddie ¿Acaso él..?

-No se porque no quise darme cuenta, tenía a la persona que me hacía feliz frente a mi, vivimos juntos por años después de largarnos de aquí y aún así te perdí-tragó algo de saliva con una mueca-fui un tonto, no se porque no me di cuenta cuando todo estaba frente a mi, me recibiste siempre con los brazos abiertos y solo te rompí el corazón como un imbécil-

-Eddie no lo hiciste-

-Lo hice-le reclamó viéndolo a los ojos-lo hice, fui con mi madre pocos días después de la boda y ella me lo contó, increíblemente mi madre te aceptaba más a ti como pareja de lo que a aceptado a Myra en todos estos años, ella me dijo que habló contigo, que estaba dispuesta a hacer como si no supiera nada si querías llevarme en medio de la boda ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Tenía miedo-

-Richie...-

-Tú parecías enamorado de ella, puede que no fuera bonita físicamente pero ella es lo que yo jamás sería ante ti y la sociedad, ella es una mujer Eddie, ella es todo lo que la sociedad quería, una unión entre dos personas de diferente sexo que fueran capaz de traer vida al mundo-

-Bill y Stanley se casaron y ambos son hombres-

-Ellos estaban enamorados desde siempre, lo sabían desde pequeños, solo lo confirmaron cuando paso todo lo de Georgi y Bill estuvo rebotando con nosotros un par de meses antes de establecerse con él, nosotros por otro lado siempre rebotamos entre nosotros pero jamás logramos hacer algo-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, a mi no me a importado jamás que no fueran una mujer, me importaba que fueras Richard Bocazas Tozier, uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre has estado para mi a pesar de que con todo lo que paso te rompí el corazón más de una vez, Stanley me confesó que la vez que terminaste en urgencias no fue por una pelea callejera como me hiciste creer, fue porque bebiste más de lo que tu cuerpo soportó y te saliste a la calle, te atropellaron Richie-le reclamó-me tuviste preocupado por mucho tiempo, luego yo tomaba tu pulso antes de irme a la cama o simplemente me dormía con una mano sobre ti para sentir que no te habías ido-confesó.

El corazón de Richie rompió en ese mismo momento, ambos se hicieron tanto daño sin querer, ambos fueron culpables de que el otro cayera en desgracia como si eso fuera lo último o mejor de todo, ambos tuvieron tanto que perder por simplemente quedare callados.

-Te amo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron tímidamente para mirarse directo a los ojos.

Ante el otro no estaba un hombre de casi 40 años con algunas arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos, simplemente eran dos críos de casi 15 años, Richie con el cabello revuelto y los rizos por todos lados sonriéndole a Eddie, portando orgulloso una playera grande con algunos estampados ridículos, una camiseta algo holgada y unos jeans. 

Por otro lado estaba Eddie con sus infaltables pantalones cortos, una camiseta algo holgada también y su riñonera, su cabello pulcramente cepillado a uno de sus lados y con una sonrisa en los labios solo para Richie.

Por un momento dejaron de ser unos hombres adultos y solo eran ellos, unos niños que estaban ansiosos por lo que iba a ocurrir en poco tiempo más, que se iban a arriesgar sin importar lo que pensara el resto, que por primera vez les daba exactamente lo mismo la sociedad en la vivían y se iban a dejar llevar.

Con miedo -casi temor- llevaron sus manos a la cara contraria para acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos -asegurándose que era real- y simplemente se acercaron lo suficiente hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, no importaba si lo habían hecho antes -antes no habían hablado de esto- pero se sentía por primera vez correcto.

-Edds...-le llamó Richie perdiéndose en los ojos de su amigo.

-Rich...-le llamó de vuelta observando a Richie a través de las gafas, le gustaba lo que veía.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando ambos al fin juntaron sus labios, era la mejor sensación jamás sentida en la vida ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente -como asegurándose realmente que estaban besando a la persona correcta- y se entregaron al momento, a lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos ¿Por qué habían perdido tanto tiempo? Ninguno de los dos sabía porque había desaprovechado tanto tiempo en mantenerse separados pero no iban a dejar que eso pasara ahora.

Se alejaron solo lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos y ahora no eran unos críos de casi 15 años, eran los mismos que habían estado hablando hace poco, que se habían confesado como a escondidas de sus padres.

-Yo...-

-Beep Beep Richie-llevó una mano a la boca de Richie para hacerlo callar-prometo que hablaremos de Myra y el resto de cosas, pero será luego, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar más de esto-

Richie asintió sin quitar la mano de Eddie de sus labios y le dio una sonrisa muy a pesar de que el menor no iba a poder verla, él no se iba a quejar de eso, quizá luego podían seguir con lo desagradable, por ahora solo quería sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto por una vez en la vida.

Eddie retiró la mano de la boca de Richie y se acercó de nuevo para besarle una vez más, esta vez se sentía correcto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto de perdedores se sentaron en la mesa desocupada de la cafetería y se miraron entre ellos como cómplices.

-Supongo que necesitaban un pequeño empujón-

-Parece que ellos no fueron los únicos-comenzó Stanley.

-¿A que te refieres?-se quejó Bev haciendo la que no entendía nada.

Stan se giró a Bill y le tomo las manos para sonreírle.

-_Eres fuego en invierno_-comenzó.

-_En enero brazas_-siguió Bill intentando no reír.

Las mejillas de Bev y de Ben ardieron en vergüenza al ver a sus amigos recitar la carta que él le había escrito como admirador secreto a Beverly casi en cuanto se conocieron

-Basta-dijo Bev una vez se recuperó-lo estas avergonzando-repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a Richie en el restaurante.

-Realmente es un buen poema-comentó Bill-muy tierno-agregó al final acomodándose sobre el hombro de Stan.

-Pase casi medio verano pensando que me lo escribiste tú, eras el chico perfecto-le dijo-atento, increíble y amable-

Ahora fue el turno de Bill se sonrojarse.

-Gracias Bev pero a mi esposo no le gusta que digan cosas de mi-le dijo en broma-es algo celoso-

Stan solo paso su mano por la cintura de Bill acercándolo un poco más a él.

-De todos modos, tengo a mi propio príncipe-les dijo apegándose un poco a Ben-supongo que valió la espera-

-Siempre-dijo este dándole una sonrisa.

-Ya que Richie y Eddie saben todo-comenzó Bev tomando un poco de su café-¿Cómo fue su matrimonio?-

-¿De verdad quieren saber?-preguntó Stan.

-Tengo curiosidad-confesó Mike-no es que no pueda imaginarlo pero es simplemente increíble que de todos, ustedes lleven casi 20 años casados-

-Por favor Bill-pidió Ben juntando sus manos-cuéntanos-

-Claro William ¿Por qué no nos cuentas a todos?-

El nombrado se colocó pálido en lo que giraba sobre su propia silla intentando retroceder ante la figura frente a él.

-Mamá...-


	6. capitulo cinco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo esta dedicado para el grupo de WhatApp "The losers Club", chicos, sin ustedes esto no sería posible ♥.

Bill sintió que en ese mismo momento su corazón dejó de latir ¿Cómo podía encontrarse con la mujer que hizo parte de su adolescencia imposible desde lo que paso con su hermanito? Estaba bien que Derry no fuera un pueblo muy grande pero no era para que justo -luego de todo lo que habían pasado- se reencontrara con ella y menos en estas condiciones -cuándo sentía que comenzaba a ser libre-

Negó levemente antes de levantarse casi de un salto intentando poner a Stan -y a sus amigos- detrás de él, después de todo la guerra eran solo ellos dos, su madre no tenía nada que ver con ellos y ellos nada que ver con las disputas internas de su familia.

-Te hice una pregunta William-habló nuevamente su madre con una ceja alzada ante lo hecho por su hijo-¿Por que no nos cuentas a todos? Algunos de nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de recibir una invitación para tu boda-

-Por que no la hice, luego de lo que paso-negó-de lo que pase, no esperé que ustedes volverían a verme ¿Para qué?-le preguntó sintiendo sus ojos picar-pase casi toda mi adolescencia con padres ausentes ¿Para qué invitarlos el día más importante de mi vida?, la mamá de Richie me dejó en el Altar y ella me ayudo en todo, ella fue una mujer increíble, más madre de lo que fuiste tú, incluso la señora K me ayudo ¿Dónde estuviste tú todo ese tiempo?-preguntó mordiendo sus labios mientras sentía un par de lágrimas caer.

-Te buscamos luego de que te fueras de casa, no nos avisaste y resulta que de un momento a otro hiciste nos enteremos que eres un escritor famoso y además que tienes varias películas por los cines-

-¿Me buscan ahora que tengo dinero?-le preguntó riéndose mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con rabia-son increíbles, les haré llegar un cheque a nombre de ustedes, no quiero volver a verlos-

-William, no hemos terminado de hablar-

-Yo creo que sí-le dijo-se donde viven, vamos a concordar una última cita y espero que sea la última vez que nos veamos, para mí, ustedes están muertos-salió de allí sin importarle si dejaba a su esposo y amigos de lado, solo quería estar solo.

Stan se levantó del asiento mirando a la mujer en cuestión para luego mirar a sus amigos y hacerles un gesto a que se levantaran.

-Espero no volver a toparnos-le dijo recogiendo sus cosas-vamos chicos, luego le hablamos a Richie para que nos avise cuando este listo-pasó por su lado empujándola con el hombro apenas para seguir adelante.

El resto de los perdedores imitaron la acción de Stan solo que ellos pasaron por su lado como si no estuviera allí, necesitaban saber que Bill estaba bien y darle su apoyo.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Se vieron sumidos en un silencio cómodo, puede que ninguno de los dos estuviera acostumbrado a esto -después de todo habían pasado muchos años- pero era como si el tiempo entre ellos no existiera, que esos casi quince años no hubieran sido jamás hechos, se sentían tan bien -increíbles- como si volvieran a su zona de confort ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta antes de que esto era lo que necesitaban?

Eddie alzó una mano con cuidado de no meter ruido y la paso por los cabellos de Richie -enredado sus dedos en los rizos de este- Era increíble todo lo que había extrañado esto -el tenerlo cerca- como había extrañado el que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, que el silencio fuera lo único que los acompañaba ¿Por qué perdieron tanto tiempo? 

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras observaba a Richie como si fuera lo más hermosos del mundo -para él lo era- no había cambiado mucho, su cabello era un poco más corto y ordenado que antes y quizá sus lentes no tenían tanto aumento pero seguía siendo el mismo bocazas del que se había enamorado desde pequeño ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? tenía que estar ciego para creer que las cosas entre ellos dos no hubieran funcionado porque si se ponía ahora a analizarlo ambos eran hechos el uno para el otro, se entendían mejor que nadie. Perdieron tantas cosas.

-Si sigues mirándome de esa manera me harás pensar que quieres aprovecharte de mi-murmuró Richie desde su cómoda posición entre las piernas de Eddie.

El contrario solo jaló un poco el cabello de este con una mueca.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera-le reclamó acomodándose apenas en la cama-y aunque lo estuviera, no tienes derecho a quejarte-

Richie solo dejó escapar una leve sonrisa -aunque pareció más un suspiro-mientras se levantaba de su posición para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-le preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclaran-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estoy esperando que me mires de esta forma desde que tenía 13, puede que ahora sea más real, somos adultos y podemos enfrentar nuestros propias cosas, el futuro es más increíble ahora, podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que un pueblo entero nos juzgue por ello-acercó su mano a la mejilla buena de Eddie y le sonrió-mi yo de 13 años estaría orgulloso de decirle a todo el mundo que esta enamorado de ti-

Las mejillas de Eddie se tornaron carmín a cada palabra que salía de los labios de Richie, tenía razón. Él mismo había estado enamorado de Richie desde que supo lo que era amar a otra persona pero calló lo que sentía por su pueblo y por su madre, estaba seguro que ella hubiera sido la primera en oponerse y le hubiera mandado con algún psiquiatra para arreglar su "Enfermedad".

Richie le dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarle de nueva cuenta, se sentía tan bien, no entendía como es que ahora las cosas se estaban dando de una mejor manera pero no iba a quejarse, aunque tuviera que esperar toda la vida para poder saber lo que el Eddie de trece años pensaba sobre él, lo iba a hacer o si tuviera que esperar toda la vida para que este Eddie -uno completamente nuevo-le mirara de la misma forma que le miraba él lo iba a hacer también; después de todo estaba seguro que en el fondo, Eddie siempre estuvo enamorado de él.

-Antes-comenzó Eddie cuando encontró fuerzas para hablar-las cosas eran diferentes, mi madre se hubiera opuesto-dijo mirando sus sabanas para apretarlas entre sus manos.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello-

-Tú no conoces como era mi madre-

-Lo hago-le dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras-respecto a tu boda hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Por ejemplo esta el hecho de que tu madre me consoló cuando te deje en el Altar, no creo que te hubieras fijado pero ella se sentó a mi lado, fue increíble lo que hizo por mi-

-Estas de coña...-le miró al fin-mi madre jamás. En la vida, aceptaría que estuviera con un hombre y mucho menos con alguien como eras tú en ese entonces-

Aunque Eddie no lo dijo con malas intenciones algo dentro de Richie se rompió. Él era completamente consciente de como era a esa edad -ahora si miraba hacia el pasado le daba un poco de vergüenza todo lo boca sucia que era- pero esperaba que Eddie no lo mencionara -aunque en el pasado no parara de hacerlo-solo quería sentirse seguro ahora, amado por lo que fue y por lo que es ahora.

-Nosotros-aclaró su garganta-con tu madre comenzamos a frecuentarnos cuando comenzaste a pasar menor tiempo en el apartamento-miró sus manos-No nos dimos cuenta cuando un día le ofrecí que entrara a esperarte y ella acepto, tomamos el té como personas civilizadas y me confesó que siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de ti, también me preguntó porque no te lo dije-hizo el amago de una sonrisa-No podía decírtelo, viví con miedo toda mi vida de lo que dirían por ser diferente, no iba a arriesgarme en ese momento cuando comenzamos a ser algo así como personas normales-

-Rich...-

-Ella me dijo que si se lo pedía ella pararía por completo la boda y que no te dejaría salir de la casa o que inventaría algo para tenerte todo el día, incluso sabotear a Myra con cualquier cosa-negó-pero no podía permitir que te hiciera eso, era el día más importante de tu vida ¿Por qué iba a arruinarlo de esa forma?-

-Ella nunca me lo dijo-Confesó el menor.

-Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera, no era necesario, el día en que ella falleció estábamos tomando el té como se nos había hecho costumbre, ella había decido ir como de costumbre a apoyarme en mis Show-sonrió ante el recuerdo-¿Sabes lo peor de todo?-le dijo mirándole al fin-Ambos te buscábamos a ti cuando nos mirábamos-

En la garganta de Eddie se formó un nudo mientras apretaba sus manos con más fuerza en las sabanas, había perdido tantos años de su vida alejándose de su madre que cuando al fin se dio cuenta que la necesitaba había recibido la peor de todas las llamadas ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Todas las señales estaban allí y recién ahora se dio cuenta que si hubiera estado más al pendiente de al menos uno de ellos dos, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes al final.

-No te lo dije para que te sientas mal-dijo al ver su semblante cambiar-ella estaría orgullosa del hombre que eres ahora Eddie-volvió a acariciar su mejilla-yo lo estoy-le sonrió.

Eddie se inclinó lo suficiente para poder abrazarle y se aferró a su cuello en busca de consuelo, no había llorado lo suficiente cuando su madre había muerto, quizá era momento de llorar ahora.

*******************************************

Stan encontró a Bill detrás de la escalera de incendios con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, no pensó que esto sería así, le había costado tanto que el volviera a ser el niño de antes que ahora -con tan poco- estaba seguro que habían hecho una regresión peor que la que tuvo cuando fueron a verlos a su casa ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacer que sintieran que no había valido por completo todo lo que habían hecho? Eso jamás lo sabría.

Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que mi ropa apeste a cigarrillo-le dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal.

-Nadie dijo que esta era tu ropa-le respondió dándole una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

-Ese es mi Sweater-apuntó el que llevaba Bill-lo sé porque lo compré yo hace unas semanas-se cruzó de brazos.

Bill se miró la ropa y solo se abrazó a si mismo con el cigarrillo aun entre sus labios, no era de Stan en esos momentos, ahora solo era de él.

-Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-le dijo coqueto mientras votaba el cigarrillo para pisarlo con uno de sus pies-Quizá pueda ser mio-se acercó a su esposo poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios-quizá tú puedas ser mio-

-Con que esas tenemos-le sujeto de la cintura-tu eres mio Bill el tartaja-le susurró al oído-lo eres desde que aceptaste ser mi amigo-sonrió para bajar una de sus manos y apretar el culo de este-Y siempre lo serás-

Bill se rió contra el pecho de su esposo y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, estaba asustado por lo que su madre le había dicho, estaba jodidamente asustado de todo en realidad, no podía creer que hace menos de una semana habían acabado con _eso_, que habían logrado parar con todo, porque ellos lo hicieron lograron acabar con ese jodido payaso. 

Un globo con las iniciales **I ♥ Derry** paso justo por su lado -algunos metros lejos de ellos- moviéndose como si el viento -que en esos momentos no pasaba- le ayudara a recorrer el pueblo como un habitante más.

Bill se alejó de Stan tan rápido como pudo y retrocedió un par de pasos en cuanto lo vio detenerse y girarse en su dirección, no podía ser verdad, ellos habían acabado con _eso_, ellos habían logrado vencerlo y no iba a volver -ni siquiera dentro de 27 años- Entonces ¿Por que el globo parecía que se acercaba a ellos?

-¿Bill?-llamó Stan extrañado al ver a su esposo alejarse de él como si hubiera quemado-Bill-le llamó de nuevo-Soy yo, vamos-intentó acercarse-

-_Eso_...-

-¿Qué dices?-

Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder, no tenía voz para hacerlo de nuevo asique simplemente apunto a lo que estaba haciendo que sus peores pesadillas salieran en esos momentos, si algo tenía claro -o recordaba- es que todo había partido por él, quizá esta vez debería terminar con él...

Stan se dio la vuelta para observar con miedo como el Globo se detenía a pocos metros de ellos y comenzaba a crecer de a poco ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? Los globos decorativos no eran hasta en unos meses más y por lo general tenían formas de corazón estos simplemente eran...

-Mierda...-

-_Hola perdedores ¿Me extrañaron?_-

El globo explotó y todo para Bill se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: ¿Me extrañaron? lo siento por estar tanto desaparecida, muchas cosas pasaron pero aquí seguimos, espero poder volver a actualizar tanto como antes, ¿qué les pareció esto? Creen que ha vuelto... ¿qué dicen ustedes?  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ♥.


	7. Capítulo seis.

Beverly dio una siguiente vuelta con uno de sus cigarrillos en la mano por fuera del cuarto de Bill ¿Cómo mierda había pasado eso? Es que acaso no habían tenido suficiente para que ahora atormentara después de todo lo que habían pasado...Cerró los ojos pasando una de sus manos por su cabello para jalar lo poco que se enredaba entre sus dedos.

-Bev-le llamó Richie-tienes que intentar estar tranquila-le pidió-no sabemos bien que fue lo que paso-

-Stan llegó con Bill inconsciente, nos hizo manejar aquí y ahora no sale del maldito cuarto-suspiró-no puedo entender como es que tu estas tan tranquilo-

-No lo estoy-miró sus manos-muero de miedo, no puedo entender como lo vieron, ese maldito globo-suspiró pasando ambas manos por sus rizos para intentar acomodarlos-Pero ellos están a salvo, nosotros también lo estamos asique no puedo quejarme en estos momentos hasta saber lo que realmente esta pasando, pero si de aquí a que Eddie le den el alta no desaparece ningún niño más, ten por seguro que tomaré el primer vuelo a mi casa y no volveré a pisar Derry en la vida-

Beverly terminó por sentarse junto a Richie y se acomodó de tal manera que terminó con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este.

-Nadie muere en Derry realmente-susurró con voz ausente.

Richie le abrazó por la cintura y se giró solo un poco para poder besarle en el cabello, él mejor que nadie entendía a lo que se refería, luego de ver a Bowers y matarlo -aún no entendía como lo había hecho- estaba seguro que había visto en algún momento a Patrick -el amigo de Bowers que había desaparecido hace muchos años atrás-

Alzó la cabeza en dirección al cuarto de Bill y cerró los ojos un momento mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá intentando recordar cuando fue que todo se fue a la mierda, estaban bien, iba a hablar con el médico de Eddie para ver cuando le iban a dar el alta para al fin poder conversar lo que necesitaban sin un limite de tiempo pero simplemente recuerda que Ben llegó, se despidió de Eddie y se lo llevó casi en brazos hasta el auto, luego aceleró como si lo vinieran persiguiendo -aunque en parte era verdad- lo comprendió todo cuando escucho aquella risa muy cerca de él ¿Por qué mierda pasaban esas cosas?

Algo dentro de él -no tan dentro como le gustaría- sabía que las cosas habían cambiado en cuanto el vio aquellas luces, algo le hacía pensar que Eddie debió haber muerto en Neibolt Street y quizá -solo quizá- hubieran logrado desaparecer a _eso_ para siempre.

-Lo siento por tenerlos esperando fuera-

La voz de Stan le hizo abrir los ojos y enderezarse lo suficiente para poder mirarle, podía ver el inicio de unas ojeras bajo sus ojos e hizo una mueca ante eso, la situación no estaba completamente bien joder.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien-suspiró cerrando la puerta tras él-solo fue el desmayo y el susto que se llevo, no te preocupes, no va a pasarle nada malo, en un par de horas estará como nuevo-

Bev hizo mueca ante las palabras de Stan y le observó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué presiento que hay un pero en toda esta situación?-

-¿Recuerdan que ayer Mike fue a Neibolt Street con Ben a ver que había pasado?-

Ambos asintieron, no entendían a lo que Stan quería llegar pero sabían que no les iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Estuve investigando en la madrugada sobre _eso_, lo más que pude de toda la información que hay en este maldito pueblo e incluso Mike me trajo algunos libros con los que pude guiarme. _Eso_ vive en Neibolt Street, en la casona de la cual nosotros nos fuimos ayer, por lo que leí, si realmente hubiéramos acabo con eso la casona se hubiera auto destruido-

-Te refieres que mientras eso no muera la casona no se destruirá porqué...-

-_eso_ es quien la mantiene en pie-

-Derry es bastante viejo para mantener esa casona, mas teniendo en cuenta todo el pasado que tiene con ella, todas las vidas que se perdieron allí y todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido, el hecho de que ese maldito payaso se albergara en el lugar significa que estaba tan cargada para poder soportarlo, por algo los niños perdidos estaban flotando en el lugar hace 27 años ¿No lo creen?-

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir-Richie miró a Bev y luego a Stan, su maldito mejor amigo en toda la vida para buscar la respuesta que no quería escuchar-¿Tenemos que volver?-

-Si queremos que eso muera realmente tenemos que hacerlo, no entiendo en que fallamos, quizá el hecho de que tu vieras las luces o...-

-Qué Eddie viviera-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bev alejándose lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

-Con Eddie tan moribundo como estaba nosotros no nos preocupamos si realmente le habíamos hecho todo el daño que requería, recuerden que el puede adoptar la forma que quiere, por supuesto que significa que puede darnos pelea con lo que sea, además, si no hay unión-mordió sus labios un momento antes de continuar-si estando vivos no estamos unidos era obvio que no lo lograríamos-

-Estuvimos completamente unidos-espetó Stan.

-¿Realmente lo estuvimos?-volvió a preguntar Richie-Porque nos mostró nuestros peores miedos, a lo que más temíamos-negó-lo que más nos aterra, no se que vieron ustedes y quizá yo no vi a lo que realmente le tengo miedo porque Eddie siempre estuvo conmigo pero algo nos jugo en contra, el hecho de que en un momento en lo único que pensamos fue en salir y salvarnos nosotros mismos sin importar que pasara con el resto...-

-Yo lo pensé-dijo Bev recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho-cuando estuve en ese baño lo pensé, solo quería salir de allí, no necesitaba que los recuerdos que me atormentaron en la infancia me atormentaran ahora también ¿Por qué simplemente no pude dejarme llevar una vez lograra escapar?-

-¿Qué te hizo desistir?-

-Ben-murmuró prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo-no entiendo como pero su voz llegó a mi por entre todas las cosas y me hizo recordar el porque me estaba esforzando-

-También esta el hecho de que no sabemos que mierda vio Bill-murmuró Richie esta vez quitandole el cigarrillo a Bev de las manos para darle una calada-¿Tienes alguna idea?-le preguntó a Stan.

-No me ha dicho nada, le pregunte esta mañana pero luego de lo que paso en el hospital dudo que pueda preguntarle que paso-

-¿En el hospital? ¿Acaso no fue cuando vieron ese maldito globo?-

-Ojalá solo hubiera sido eso-suspiró Stan dejando caer por la pared para quedar en el piso-Vimos a la madre de Bill y no en los mejores términos-jaló ligeramente su cabello y cerró los ojos-supongo que el pasado jamás nos deja del todo Rich-

Algo en aquella frase hizo que Richie entrecerrara un poco los ojos, era obvio que el pasado jamás los dejaría del todo y ahora que lo pensaba el maldito armario que habían visto no fue solo porque habían visto la otra parte de aquella muchacha que se había perdido hace 27 años y que le faltaba un zapato -por no decir que esta vez también la mitad de arriba- sino que fue por el miedo de ambos a que el resto supiera que eran Gay's -quizá no tanto por él, era más Bi- el caso era el mismo, quizá por eso el matrimonio entre Myra y Eddie no funciono -no solo por el enamoramiento de Eddie hacia él, ese maldito crío era Gay desde quizá, siempre- ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Quizá si el pasado jamás los dejaba del todo, lo que vio Bill tenía que ser referente a Georgi y referente a su versión joven que se culpaba de todo lo malo que pasaba, esa versión joven que recibió palizas -no solo por parte de Bowers- esa versión joven que tuvo que enfrentar sus peores miedos desde la soledad de su cuarto porque nadie era capaz de ayudarlo.

**Lo abandonaron.**  
Cuando paso lo de Georgi, recordaba perfectamente que los padres de Bill comenzaron a dejarlo de lado, no lo dejaron entrar nunca más al cuarto de este y a pesar de que era el único que intentaba encontrar el cuerpo de su hermanito recuerda haber escuchado a su madre decir que los Denbrough culpaban por completo a Bill y que quizá ese día no estaba tan enfermo como les hizo creer.

**Lo torturaron.**  
Quizá no del modo en que una persona puede creer pero si de forma psicológica, no fue suficiente con el hecho de que algunas veces su amigo se presentaba con algunos golpes en la cara o cojeando a alguna clase, posiblemente todo exploto cuando Bill se puso a llorar en medio de la clase mientras tocaban "_Para Elisa_".

-Somos perdedores-dijo luego de mantenerse en silencio lo suficiente para acabar con el cigarrillo.

Bev sonrió ante las palabras de Richie y se acercó un poco más a este para mirar a Stan.

-Richie tiene razón, somos perdedores-

-La ventaja de ser un perdedor, es que no tienes nada que perder-dijo Stan las mismas palabras que dijo aquella vez cuando habían terminado su último verano juntos.

-Vamos a matar a ese payaso-le apoyó Richie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eddie esperó desde su cama con los pies en el suelo a que viniera el doctor para firmarle el alta, no entendía muy bien que había pasado pero conocía lo suficiente de medicina para entender que la herida había cerrado y que sin hacer movimientos bruscos -no muchos-las cosas irían muy bien.

Necesitaba ir a casa y buscar sus cosas -comprendía que esta vez no tenía un hogar al cual volver- necesitaba un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta que esta vez había perdido todo en un divorcio que ni siquiera había sido capaz de firmar todavía ¿Por qué se casó con Myra en primer lugar? No comprendía bien del porque habían pasado las cosas de ese modo, necesitaba entender que fue lo que había hecho mal en su vida para tener semejante error ¿Valdría la pena entenderlo luego de tanto tiempo? Quizá no del todo pero le daría seguridad para continuar con su vida, con lo que necesitaba y con lo que debía.

Cerró los ojos afirmándose en las sabanas mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla, no entendía porque las cosas eran tan estúpidas y horribles a estas alturas, solo quería ir a la posada, tomar una pequeña siesta una buena comida para enfrentar la realidad como el adulto que se supone que es ahora.

-_¿Me extrañaste?_-

Se tensó de golpe en cuanto escucho aquella voz tan cerca de él, que de no ser porque aún estaba apoyado en la cama se hubiera ido de culo al piso; con miedo sus ojos se abrieron viendo la figura frente a él. Mierda.

-Yo te mate-le dijo en cuanto supo que su voz volvería a salir mientras pequeños fragmentos de lo último que había visto antes de desmayarse se colaban por su mente.

-_¿Lo hiciste realmente?_-le preguntó soltando una risotada mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que sus narices casi se rozaran-_no creo que lo hicieras bien Eddie_-le dijo alejándose esta vez para convertirse en la madre de este-_Eddie Bear.._.-le llamó.

Apenas escucho las palabras provenir de lo que estaba seguro no era su madre -pero que lucía exactamente igual- un globo apareció por detrás de ella comenzando a crecer lo suficiente para ser mucho más grande que ellos dos y bloqueando la salida del cuarto, se portó orgulloso entre ellos.

_-Es hora de flotar-_

El globo se reventó y Eddie estaba seguro que cuando sus ojos se cerraron había dejado de estar en el maldito hospital ¿Por qué mierda las cosas sucedían cuando se encontraban solos?

Divide y vencerás.

Siempre había escuchado aquel termino pero jamás le había tomado tanta importancia como ahora, quizá esta vez no tendrían tanta suerte de escapar como lo habían hecho la primera vez pero algo dentro le decía que quizá si la tendrían.

-¿Eddie?-

Giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz -bastante conocida para él-y se atrevió a abrir los ojos con algo de miedo, puede que fuera adulto pero eso no significaba que dejaría de tener miedo alguna vez. La cara entre asustada y aliviada de Bill le devolvió la mirada además de una sonrisa.

-¿Bill? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrazar sus piernas.

-No lo sé, recuerdo que vi un globo fuera del estacionamiento y supongo que me desmaye, no recuerdo nada más-

-¿Al menos sabes donde estamos?-

-Llegué hace poco pero como esta la fallada, supongo que hemos vuelto a Neibolt Street-

Eddie observó a su amigo y le tomo la mano para intentar transmitirle algo de confianza, estaban jodidos.


	8. capitulo siete.

Eddie volvió a sentarse con la espalda contra la pared y soltó un suspiro, no había forma de salir de esa cueva -al menos la conocían- todo lo que ellos habían probado había sido rechazado con algo de dolor.

-¿Ahora me crees?-preguntó Bill frente a Eddie-Intente de todo en cuanto desperté aquí, supongo que debemos esperar a que nos rescaten-hizo mueca-no me gusta esto-

Eddie le miró y negó a sus palabras ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a depender del resto? Se supone que habían acabado con _eso_ y con todo lo que conlleva esta maldita pesadilla ¿por qué no despertaban de ella?

-Aún no puedo creer que nos hayan secuestrado-murmuró Eddie llevando sus piernas contra su pecho para apoyar su cabeza-me recuerda cuando eramos pequeños-miró a Bill-nuestro líder-se rió bajito-¿Qué paso con el liderazgo en los pocos años que no nos vimos?-

-¿Se lo di a Stan?-comentó medio en broma, medio en serio-no lo sé-optó una posición similar a la de Eddie teniendo cuidado con la herida de su pierna-antes todo era más fácil, no tenía que preocuparme por mi en realidad, solo por ustedes y por encontrar a Geor-Georgi-tartamudeo el nombre de este.

-Tú quisiste morir cuando_ eso_ te cogió aquella vez. Cuando te tenía por intentar salvarnos a nosotros, aquí mismo, quisiste que te dejáramos y que huyéramos pidiendo que realmente cumpliera su promesa de no tomarnos nunca más en la vida-

-Tenía que intentarlo, en casa las cosas eran difíciles, mucho más cuando tenía que estar solo-mordió el interior de su mejilla-ustedes eran lo único bueno que tenía, por eso, si con mi vida podía salvar las suyas siempre lo iba a escoger, no me molestaría flotar por siempre si con ello ustedes estaban a salvo-

Eddie miró a Bill y abrió grande los ojos cuando frente a él no estaba el Bill de casi 40 años con una argolla en su mano y algo de cabello blanco en el borde, sino que estaba el pequeño Bill, el que se hizo su amigo hace más de 27 años atrás, el mismo que le ayudo con su madre, con sus ataques de asma y el mismo que lo hizo un miembro oficial del club de los perdedores; para Eddie, Bill -fuera como fuera- siempre iba a ser un líder.

-Tienes razón-comentó soltando una risa al fin-nosotros somos una familia, supongo que somos perdedores y siempre los seremos-se levantó con cuidado del lugar y se dejó caer junto a Bill-tenemos que mantenernos fuertes esta vez, vamos a matar a ese payaso-

-Richie no podría estar más orgulloso de ti Joven Kaspbrak-

Eddie rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, suponía que su amigo se había juntado mucho con Richie y la verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque cuando estuvieran todos juntos no iba a dejarlo ir de nuevo, lo tenía decidido.

*

*

*

*

Richie se removió en la cama con la frente algo sudada, no entendía porque allí las cosas eran diferentes ¿Cómo habían dejado a Eddie en esa cueva? No se podía, ellos debieron haberse de vuelto por Eddie, al menos para poder honrar su cuerpo con una sepultura ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir a Myra ahora?¿Cómo podría ir a visitar la tumba de Sonia Kaspbrak y decirle que perdió a su hijo? Ella había confiado en que lo cuidaría ¿Cómo había fallado de esa manera?

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando giró en la cama y quedo al fin de espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama sintiendo como algunas lágrimas escapaban sin su consentimiento ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla? Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara y se dejó caer a la cama de nuevo, no entendía por que no podía dejar de tener esa pesadilla ¿Qué sacaba con eso? Solo angustiarse más.

Tanteo en la cama su teléfono y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos busco en el directorio el número de su madre, estaba dispuesto a llamarla y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando pero ¿Ella le creería? No estaba muy seguro de ello, no todos los días llamas a tu madre para decirle que tienes pesadillas cada que cierras los ojos con la muerte del amor de tu vida por culpa de un payaso asesino que esta desde hace 27 años detrás de ellos. Apretó su teléfono entre sus manos y lo bloqueó, no podía -era cobarde-.

Dejó su teléfono a su lado para alargar su otra mano en dirección a sus lentes, quizá hablar con Bev o con Stan le ayudaría a saber que era lo que podía hacer ahora.

El ruido de su teléfono le hizo cogerlo entre sus manos para responder con algo de duda, tenía un mal presentimiento de esa llamada.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó no muy seguro.

-Señor Tozier-saludaron desde el otro lado-Buenas noches, estoy llamando desde el hospital-

-¿Paso algo con Eddie?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-El señor Tozier esta de alta-dijo por Eddie-De hecho esta de alta desde pocas horas después de que ustedes se fueron-

-¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? Pude ir a buscarlo hace rato-

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con eso señor...-

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué maldito problema?-

-Cuando fuimos a buscar al señor Tozier para poder retirarle las intravenosas y los sueros no estaba en el cuarto, solo había un muñeco de un leproso en su cama, nosotros...-

Richie dejó de prestarle atención luego del muñeco, un maldito muñeco de un leproso en la cama ¿Quién mierda dejaría un muñeco de leproso...? La realidad le llegó de golpe y se levantó casi corriendo sin importarle si al teléfono seguía o no la chica, simplemente lo dejo en la cama una vez tomo sus muletas y "corrió" todo lo que sus brazos le dieron.

-¡Stan!-comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo en lo que intentaba llegar al cuarto de Bill-Maldito Judío de mierda-masculló por lo bajo cuando no recibió respuesta-¡Stanley!-le llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-preguntó el nombrado subiendo por las escaleras casi corriendo, Richie le había asustado con el primer grito ¿Por qué mierda se veía tan asustado?

-¿Hace cuanto viste a Bill?-le preguntó deteniéndose en cuanto vio a su amigo llegar frente a él.

-Pocas horas ¿Por? Decidí dejarlo dormir y preparar la cena con Beverly-

-Me llamaron del hospital, Eddie no estaba cuando fueron a verlo y en su lugar había un muñeco de leproso-hizo mueca.

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo cuando Stan corrió los pocos metros que le faltaban hasta su cuarto, confiaba que Bill estaría allí, el mismo lo había dejado luego de que se desmayara y lo había ido a ver hace pocas horas pero lo único que le recibió cuando entro al cuarto fue una cama vacía salvo por un barco de papel que decía _S S Georgi._

Tomo el barco entre sus manos y mordió sus labios con fuerza para no romperlo, ese maldito hijo de puta tenía a Bill y probablemente a Eddie también, en cuanto pudiera iba a matarlo.

-Debemos ir por los chicos-dijo dando la vuelta para mirar a Richie apoyarse en el marco de la puerta-Debemos acabar con esto de una vez por todas-

Richie solo asintió, esta iba a ser la última vez que pisaría ese maldito pueblo porque en cuanto tuviera a Eddie con él de nuevo, no le importaría nada y se iría, no le importaban sus cosas, solo que Eddie estuviera a salvo.

*

*

*

*

-¿Crees que nos encuentren luego?-habló Eddie luego de varias horas en silencio-digo, no es que desconfíe de los chicos pero ¿Cuánto crees que les tome darse cuenta que no estamos?-

Bill hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y enfocó a Eddie para cerrarlos nuevo.

-Supongo que pronto, no les costara unir los hilos, Stan y yo jamás nos hemos separado por mucho tiempo asique comenzara a buscarme si ve que no bajo en algunas horas-hizo una mueca cuando se acomodó en las piernas de Eddie-¿Cómo es que no terminaste siendo doctor?-

-Con todo lo que se y con todo lo que sufrí en mi infancia, los hospitales es donde menos quiero pasar, aunque no te mentiré que si estudie un par de años la carrera hasta que me titule como enfermero, luego tome la carrera de mi actual trabajo-

Bill se llevó una al muslo e hizo mueca cuando sus dedos tocaron la parte que le faltaba, ese maldito le había comida parte de la pierna y dudaba que pudiera ocupar algo sin que se le notara.

-¿Sabes?-dijo irguiéndose un poco-quedándonos aquí sentados no vamos a lograr nada, el esta débil, lo estaba más que cuando nos enfrentamos a él por primera vez, ahora creo que si podemos ganarle ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasa cuando adopta una forma?-

-Sufre lo que le hace daño, como cuando Richie nos contó del lobo y lo que le había hecho daño-

-Exacto-repitió Bill-Recuerda que años atrás le hizo daño todo lo que lo golpeamos cuando era un payaso porque fuera de todo, un payaso es solo un humano disfrazado-

-¿Entonces?-

-Opino que debemos matarlo y no pensar en un ente sobre natural que quizá tiene millones de años, sino como un payaso que nos ha invadido en pesadillas-

Eddie ayudo a Bill a ponerse en pie y le quito la chaqueta esta vez para sujetarle en el muslo, no iba a arriesgarse a que se desangrara pero tampoco iba a esperar por el resto, no iban a poder hacer tanto tiempo y necesitaban moverse luego.

Pasando una de los brazos de Bill por su cuello le sujeto hasta ponerlo en pie y pasandole la mano libre por la cintura comenzaron a caminar, quizá no estaban tan lejos de donde realmente deberían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Richie movía su pierna buena de forma frenética contra el piso del auto, no podía creer que estaban volviendo a esa maldita casa en menos de una semana ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaban a los chicos y desaparecían de Derry para siempre? Estaba la opción de quemar la casa por fuera pero eso ya había pasado y lo único que lograron conseguir fue que albergara a esa maldita cosa.

-Deja de mover esa pierna-

-No puedo-se pasó las manos por el cabello-Siento que vamos a lograrlo pero que nos va a costar-hizo mueca-¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?-

-Si lo hago-dijo Ben luego de estacionarse-pero debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos-

Richie se bajó del auto e hizo una mueca cuando cargó su pie malo pero no iba a aguantar a estar con el yeso y ser una carga más que una ayuda.

Mike avanzó hasta el mismo lugar que había tenido noches atrás y miro a sus compañeros.

-Esta vez vamos a detenerlos-dijo con las manos en la chaqueta-_eso_ esta débil, demasiado, es una ventaja, vamos a matarlo y vamos a preocuparnos por todos-miró a Stan.

-Nuestra prioridad son Bill y Eddie, pero vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por que la amenaza al fin se acabe-miró a Richie-¿Nos haces el honor?-

Richie sonrió tomando un bate que estaba cerca de sus pies.

-Hay que matar a ese payaso-


End file.
